Champagne
by Ellixer
Summary: GSR and a case file.   My first venture into CSI fiction, I also havent written fan fic in like 4 years.


**Title:****Champagne**

**Author:** Xtrekangel

**Extra's:** I own it don't take it. The show and characters are not mine. This is out of cannon GSR.

Grissom knelt over the body, squinting in the darkness. He rummaged through his kit and pulled out his small flashlight to get a better look at the victim. Footsteps crunched leaves behind him.

"What have we got?' Catherine asked coming up next to him, but it obviously didn't take her long to notice the dagger sticking out of the victims neck. "Well that would do it."

"I don't think he's been here long." Grissom said leaning in close. Catherine knelt on the other side of the body.

"Doesn't look like there was much of a struggle. Maybe he was surprised by his attacker." Grissom nodded at her assessment.

"Or maybe he knew his attacker."

**Coroners Lab**

"There appears to be no signs of a struggle." The Doc said as Grissom walked in and grabbed the chart. They both walked over to the body and examined the neck wound, now without the dagger. He pointed as he explained. "The weapon entered the inferior deep jugular hitting his carotid artery. He bled out within minutes."

"Was he drugged?"

"Well I didn't find anything around his mouth or nose, and there didn't appear to be any puncture marks, but I sent his blood to tox anyway." Grissom furrowed his brow for a second thinking.

"Keep me up to date." He said, then turned and walked out.

**CSI Lab**

"Any good news?" Grissom asked Catherine, who was examining the victims belongings. She sighed.

"His wallet with 2 credit cards and 50 dollars was still in his pocket. There's still a Gucci watch on his wrist.."

"So this wasn't a robbery."

"It had to have been someone he knew."

"Looks can be deceiving." Grissom gave her his trademark look and went to find Nick. He spied Sara as he walked down the hall and slowed down for the briefest moments. She was studying something on the table in front of her. Sara was very astute in her own ways, and he loved that about her. He continued on and walked into the lab Nick Stokes was analyzing the dagger.

"Oh hey Grissom." He looked up for just a second and went back to his computer. "I managed to retrieve two good prints off the hilt of the weapon but I got no hits on them." He turned around and picked up the dagger with his gloved hands. "This is called a Gembosk dagger. Easily bought on the internet. But there was some acrylic paint just under the hilt of the handle. I sent it off to trace."

"Let me know if you get anything good."

**Later.. Grissoms Place**

Gil walked through the door, carrying a stack of books. Not unusual for him of course. He sat them down on the nearest table and noticed Sara curled up in a chair. He had stayed much later after shift then everyone else as per usual. Sara never seemed to mind, she just waited for him to come home, and she was finally actually getting some sleep. She started to stir, waking up slowly. He smiled and walked closer, standing in front of her. Sara smiled up at him sleepily, but still tried to be sexy. It was cute.

He held his hand out and helped pull her to her feet. She was only a foot or so away from him. Gill looked at her, taking a deep breath. There was this deep aching in his chest and all he wanted was to reach out and grab hold of her. His hand slowly reached out and softly caressed her face. She smiled and closed her eyes. They naturally drifted closer together till their cheeks grazed and they could hear each other breathing into each others ears. It was harsh as their hearts beat faster and faster. Their hands just sliding and searching across each others bodies. There wasn't a need for words, this was all the talking they needed.

The gruffness of his beard sent tingles through Sara's body. Her tongue flicked out at his ear and she crushed her body closer towards his. She slid her hands down the back of his pants grabbing his ass as her mouth searched for his. The front of his pants bulged against her stomach causing her to groan just as her lips reached his. He grabs her hair and pulls her head closer, their tongues meeting and mingling in a deep frenzy of burgeoning lust.

Slowly, in a determined effort, clothes start to get pulled off as they make their way to the bedroom whilst tongues still intertwined. The world stopped spinning and for the sake of cliché's, every single one that can be thought of was in this moment. They slid onto the bed, completely devoid of clothes now. His eyes gazed upon her in an almost greedy fashion before he started to softly kiss his way up her stomach. The goosebumps jumped on her skin as her back arched and she let out a small moan. He made his way to her neck, leaving small wet kisses up and down with licks in between. Then slowly, very slowly to pushed in between her legs. He hissed into her neck as she let out a deep groan, wrapping her arms around him. It took him a moment to get a good slow rhythm.

'Fuuck.' She groaned into his shoulder. He kissed her lips and then made his way down to her neck, sucking softly on it. She pulled on his ear with her teeth, small moans emanating from her throat. She wouldn't be able to take much more, she would have to take control soon, and he knew it. Soon he was flipped onto his back, she re arranged her self above him, his hands reached up caressing her breasts and squeezing them. Arching her back, she moved on him slowly still but in control this time. She leaned forward with a grin, kissing him with some force. Her body starts moving to some unheard beat accompanied by their grunts and groans. His hands supporting her hips, sliding across skin when able. The two meeting in a mash to kiss in a frenzy only to release as pleasure overwhelms them. The slow movement becoming a quickening pace, her breasts bouncing with the force. Neither of the them really wanted it to end but both felt the climax coming. As it closed on them, they collapsed in a pile of sweaty legs and arms. Chests heaving, no movement possible, no words necessary. Just a smile… or two.

Sara rested her head on Gill's chest, a finger moving in slow circles randomly about his skin. Nothing troubled her, for once in her life she really felt at peace with her self. She was slowly moving in, there seemed to be no discussion of it, just sort of a metamorphosis if you will of her life and his life into…… their life. It was almost seamless and a little scary that it could be that smooth. No one at work knew yet. She wondered how long this bit of bliss could last.

**CLUB 69**

The bass pounds as the house music blares echoing off the darkened club walls. Lights flash on and off and back and forth. The dance floor is a sea of writhing half naked bodies all of whom are male. Bodies move in excitement as the music seems to reach a frenzy. Two men leave the crowd and make their way to the alley where they seem make out for a few brief moments before one of the men viciously stabs the other.


End file.
